


Rules and Revenge

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: Alex and Olivia have been dating for 4 months, but one of them breaks their rules and the other is 'forced' to get revenge.





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've wanted to write for about 6 months, so I just jumped in the other day! I hope you like it!
> 
> Sorry for any grammar issues and hope you enjoy!

Olivia and Alex had been dating for four months and things were going along pretty smoothly, even with Olivia moving in two weeks ago. They were a great couple, rarely fought, respected when the other needed space, and had very few restricting rules, except for one major one.

No sex at work.

That was Alex’s rule and it was a hard rule for the two of them to keep, since arguments about warrants often got them riled up, but somehow they’d managed it.

~~~

“Olivia… We can’t do this here.” Alex mumbled, but she pushed her lips against Olivia’s nonetheless. Olivia smiled against her lips and kissed back, pushing the blonde into her large desk, Alex’s hands flying back to steady herself on the furniture. Olivia broke contact and started to kiss down Alex’s jaw line, her hands roaming lower, and Alex’s head rolled back, giving her a larger area of skin to explore with her lips. “Someone could catch us.”

“Who’s here at 1:00 am?” Olivia mumbled, kissing that one spot on her neck that always left her gasping.

“Security guard?” Alex tried, futilely. Olivia undid a few of the buttons on her shirt and started kissing even lower.

“Three floors down, can’t leave his post, doesn’t know us, and probably doesn’t even care.” Olivia said quickly, taking on of Alex’s nipples into her mouth through the cloth, sucking hard. Alex gasped in surprised, then moaned when Olivia turned gentler, reaching around to unhook the material in her way. “You want me to stop?” Olivia asked, pushing her blouse off and throwing aside her bra, before moving to the other nipple

“No.” Alex half whined half whispered as Olivia took the hard pebble into her mouth, lavishing it with her tongue, adding a little scrap of her teeth to hear Alex’s telltale gasp of pleasure. She also knew that Alex would then move to press her legs together, in a weak attempt to relieve some of the throbbing. Olivia chuckled when the blonde did in fact do that, and moved her hand to the damp area at the apex of Alex’s leg, pressing solidly, resulting in Alex to moan her name softly.

Olivia started her normal way down, nuzzling the blonde’s abdomen and dipping her tongue into her navel. Olivia bent down on her knees, her head right at band at the top of Alex’s skirt, and her hands slid up Alex’s smooth legs, to reach underneath. She rubbed gentle circles on the blonde’s thighs, close to her center, but not close enough for Alex. She moved her hand up further and ghosted it along the lining of Alex’s underwear, which was soaking wet and more than likely ruined. As much as Alex would deny it, she was enjoying this. Olivia pushed the cloth aside, and lightly, barely even touching, slide her fingers along Alex’s wet folds. She knew she was driving the woman crazy, especially when her hips bucked, seeking contact with the teasing fingers, and Olivia quickly moved her hand away, denying that contact.

“Olivia.” Alex said, warningly.

“What do you want?”

“You know what I want.”

“Ask nicely.”

“Please.” Alex almost whined out the word, and that was more than enough for Olivia, rarely getting the blonde to beg, if you could call that begging. For Alex, whining out please was begging, so she quickly slid the skirt and panties down her legs, and Alex kicked the materials aside.

Olivia moved her mouth close, inhaling sharply at Alex’s original scent she loved so much, and pulled one of Alex’s leg over her shoulder, giving her a desired angle.

“Fast or slow?” Olivia mumbled, her mouth mere millimeters away, and Alex gasped as the detective’s words vibrated in her folds. Olivia sometimes asked that question when she couldn’t tell what Alex wanted that day.

“Fast, definitely.”

“Little rough?” Olivia asked, bringing her fingers up to entrance, not making contact anywhere.

“Yes, now if you don’t do something, Olivia, I’m going to…” Her threat falls short as suddenly Olivia slides two fingers in and latches onto Alex’s clit, sucking roughly, before pulling back to lash at it with her tongue. Olivia hums with approval at the taste of Alex. Four months in and she always found that first taste surprising and new and just the best. She probably always would.

“Fuck.” Alex mumbles, as Olivia starts to move her fingers, shoving them deep inside, curling them as she pulled them out, pushing in again. Alex had been a little self conscious about her voice and moans floating around in the empty, quiet room, but as Olivia slid in a third finger and created a solid seal between her lips and her clit, she didn’t care anymore.

“Yes, right there… Oh… Oh, fuck.” She’d been watching Olivia intently, loving the look of Olivia’s deep brown eyes staring up at her from between her legs, but her head rolled back in pleasure, her eyes closing as she started to see stars. Olivia quickly changed course though, not pleased with ‘losing’ Alex’s attention, and swiftly removed her fingers, moving her head lower and shoving her tongue in as far as it would go, replacing her tongue with her slicked fingers, rubbing Alex’s clit maddeningly.

“God, Liv!” She nearly screamed, her head immediately snapping forward to look at the brunette, whose chocolate-brown eyes were filled with a mischievous gleam. Alex swore that if Olivia’s tongue and lips hadn’t been pre-occupied(wonderfully tongue fucking her), she would have been smirking. Alex could feel her her orgasm pressing in her stomach, knowing it would come soon, and her legs felt shaky, almost giving out. Luckily, Olivia noticed and moved her non-occupied hand to hold her up.

“I’m so close… I’m going to…”

“Come.” Olivia growled in a voice that never failed.

“OLIVIA!” She called out, all three syllables, as her orgasm overcame her. Olivia pulled her tongue out after the first muscle contractions passed and moved up her body to kiss Alex, and Alex could taste herself on Olivia’s lips. Olivia never stopped the movement of her hand, keeping Alex in a blissful state of pleasure. No, not just that, she could feel herself building up to another orgasm quickly, before the first had even ended. She pulled their lips apart and Olivia quickly went to nip at that same spot that drove her absolutely insane.

“Baby, baby, if you don’t… Fuck!” Alex said, as the second wave of pleasure coursed through her, and she lost all ability to hold herself up, sliding onto her desk, her legs spamming as the last waves of her second orgasm rolled through her. Olivia, looking mighty pleased with herself, crawled up her body, placing random kisses here and there, climbing onto the giant desk herself, kissing her slowly.

“Well, wasn’t that nice?” Olivia said, smugly, resting her head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex’s arms came up and wrapped around Olivia, completely blissed out of her mind. She rarely came twice that quickly, usually taking a good ten minutes to recuperate. Somewhere, in the back of her sex-satisfied mind, it registered that she should be angry with Olivia, for getting her to break their rules of no sex at work. She pulled Olivia’s still cloth-clad body closer, mumbling something in her ear.

“ _I am so getting you back for that.”_


	2. Revenge

Olivia had no doubt that what Alex had said to her, nearly two weeks ago after she’d given her two mind blowing orgasms, was true. That Alex truly meant to get her back. And Alex was good at those kinds of things. The two of them often had, little disagreements that often resulted in ‘revenge’ They always made sure no one got hurt, but, boy, Alex really could make it revenge when she wanted to. And Olivia knew Alex definitely wanted to pay her back, so she waited for two weeks, a little fearful about how and when Alex was going to ‘strike’.

She just hoped she didn’t have to wait long.

~~~

Alex’s eyes narrowed as she tapped her pen against her lips, before pulling into into her mouth, chewing on the cap, as she always did when she was thinking. She looked down at the list of possibilities she had written out before her, finding them all good yet, somehow, not satisfactory as revenge. She chewed on her pen a little harder, feeling the plastic shape around her teeth, before starting to chew on her bottom lip as she pulled the pen out to write the best possibility yet.

She felt the corners of her mouth tug into a, well, she didn’t want to say evil, grin, as she looked down at the still drying ink.

Cuffs.

~~~

Alex knew that she needed to wait more than just two weeks, otherwise Olivia would be expecting it. A month should do, that way Olivia thought she had forgotten about revenge at week three, then slowly forgot about the whole revenge by the middle of week four. Too bad for her, because it was at the end of week four that she planned to strike.

The day arrived. It was the end of a case, and Olivia had been too tired to go home, after two whole weeks of this case, and told Alex, and the rest of the squad, that she just planned to crash in the crib. Everyone knew where she was. Seriously, situations could not have been better for the sly blonde.

At 12:00 am, she slipped into the crib, turning on the lights. Olivia, predictably, woke up with a start and pulled her gun.

“Don’t shoot!” Alex said, before Olivia had even picked up the weapon. “It’s just me.”

“Damn it, Alex. You scared the crap out of me.”

“Sorry. Just wanted to see you, that’s all. Barely saw you the past two weeks.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Olivia mumbled while sinking back into the bed, still half asleep. Alex closed the heavy door she’d been holding open, in case Olivia didn’t respond to her call fast enough and had to jump behind it when she started shooting, and discreetly locked the door behind her. She walked up to Olivia, kissing her, while moving to straddle the sleepy detective's lap.

“It’s okay.” She murmured, after they’d pulled away. “I wanted to catch this guy just as much as you did.” Then quickly leaned back in, kissing her again. Olivia started to wake up, teasing the blonde’s lower lip with gentle scraps of her teeth, before moving to explore Alex’s mouth. Alex lowered her hands from Olivia’s short locks, squeezing the brunette’s breasts through the thin material of a night shirt. Olivia gasped into her mouth.

“I thought you said…” Olivia started, but trailed off when Alex’s lips moved to her earlobe, tracing it and playing with it with her tongue in a way that never failed to drive Olivia crazy. She then pulled away slightly, pulling of the white tank top Olivia was wearing, throwing it aside.

“I locked the crib and no one’s here at 12:00 in the morning. I think we’ll be fine.” Alex whispered in between kisses to Olivia’s jawbone. Olivia wasn't’ about to argue against this, not having touched Alex for two weeks because of the case, and just slid her hands up to merrily play with the lawyer firm breasts. Alex tsked and moved away, out of reach, and Olivia moaned her disapproval.

“Let me take care of you tonight.” Alex said, suggestively. “You stay where you are.” Alex got off of Olivia’s lap. “And close your eyes.” Alex added as an afterthought. Olivia immediately shut her eyes.

Alex had to bite her lip to avoid chuckling at how well her plan was going and how easy it was. She quickly found the detective's discarded pants and unhooked the handcuffs. She then pulled out some cloth, stuffing it in, knowing that if she only put the plain cuffs on, Olivia would get massive bruises. She didn’t want that.

She bent over Olivia and Olivia smiled. “Shhh. Don’t open your eyes.” Alex said, reaching for Olivia’s arms. “Do you trust me?” Alex asked.

“Now and always.” Olivia answered without hesitation. Alex smiled, and took Olivia’s limp, willing arms, and pulled them up to the metal head frame, and hooked one wrist in, looped the cuffs around the headboard, then hooked the other wrist in. Alex could see uncertainty, and the almost opening of Olivia’s eyes(they stayed closed though), at hearing the sound of her cuffs.

“Alex…?” She trailed off.

“You can open your eyes now.” Olivia does, slowly opening her eyes to see Alex smiling above her, before Alex leans down, softly connecting their lips again. Olivia struggles to move away, half because of the cuffs and half because this kiss is really nice, but when she does succeeded, Alex just moves to kissing and licking along her collarbone.

“Mmmmm… Alex…” Alex stops, looking up at her with an innocent look.

“Yes?”

“Why am I in cuffs?”

“Because you deserved to be taken care of and I know you are not going to let me do that.” Olivia sighed, pulled on the cuffs, then sighed again.

“Fine.”

“Do you want me to take them off?” Alex asks.

“No, it’s… Okay.” Olivia says in a strange, strained, voice, and Alex knows by the sound in her voice that something’s up. She kisses Olivia again, distracting her with her lips, teeth, and tongue as she slides a hand down and runs a finger through Olivia’s folds. She pulls away and gasps.

“You’re really wet!” Alex says, looking down at her glistening finger.

“Yeah…”

“Cuffs?” Alex asks.

“Yeah.” Olivia says, blushing slightly.

“Might have to do this more often.” Alex says thoughtfully, and she knows by the brilliant blush on her face that Olivia is totally okay with that idea. Alex leans forward, kissing Olivia again, moving to cup the brunette’s breasts, before rolling a nipple between her forefinger and thumb. Olivia responds beautifully, and Alex slides her body down the detective’s some, taking one of the pert nipples into her mouth, while continuing to play with the other one with her hand. Olivia moans in response and her back arches up. Alex would’ve smiled, if her lips hadn’t been occupied, because she knew that Olivia would’ve loved to move her hand, to hold her in place, but they were cuffed. Teasingly, Alex pulled away, enjoying the brunette’s unhappy groan.

“‘Lex…” Alex discreetly smiled at the nickname she rarely heard. She would never, ever, admit it, but she loved that nickname. It spilling out of Olivia’s lips in desperation, in that tone. That one careless syllable said with so much love.

“Hmm?” Alex said, like she had no idea what the detective’s problem was, drawing little lines on her sensitive abdominion, making her squirm.

“Please.” Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Please what? I have no idea what you mean detective.” Alex batted her eyelashes innocently, knowing she was driving Olivia up the, well, metaphorically because she was cuffed, but she was driving her up the walls.

“Stop teasing me!” Alex is about to make some comment about how she would stop teasing her, but Olivia says three more words with such desperation that she buckles. “Please, ‘Lex. Please.” Alex smiles this time and slowly lowers herself farther down Olivia’s body, and, without breaking eye contact, slowly places a broad lick to Olivia’s sex through her underwear, which is completely ruined at this point. Olivia moans, from just that simple contact alone, and squirms.

“Let’s get these off, shall we?” Alex whispers, already pulling the shorts down Olivia’s hips, throwing them aside. She made a mental note to make sure to pick those up later, before leaning in again. She ponders for a moment what she wants to do. She needs to screw Olivia into near unconsciousness, and the cuffs are helping her arousal level. At least two orgasms are guaranteed with Olivia’s stamina, but she’s aiming for three. She listens to Olivia’s already uneven, deep breathing and she knows that Olivia’s going to be there soon.

She reaches forward and gently traces Olivia’s swollen, soaking lips, with her thumb, making Olivia’s hips buck, searching for more contact. All of a sudden, she leans forward, creating a solid seal between her lips and the swollen bud.

“Shit, Alex!” Olivia says, and Alex can hear a sharp click of the handcuffs against the headboard. Alex chuckles, which causes vibrations that make Olivia moan, because she knows that Olivia’s hands were trying to fly forward to hold her head in place. Everything is different, everything is different in a good way.

Alex smiles between moving her tongue towards and gets sidetracked from her plan by swiping up and down the swollen sex, trying to gather as much as Olivia’s juices because of her own pleasure, before continuing with her plan. She gently teases Olivia’s entrance with her tongue, before bringing her thumb up and gently slipping it inside for a moment, before removing it. Olivia moans and Alex can’t tell if it’s from her entering her thumb or because she removed it. It doesn’t matter. She moves the thumb up, which is now wet with Olivia’s own juices, and gently starts rubbing slow, maddening circles with little friction, all while thrusting her tongue as deep inside Olivia as it would go. It was a perfect combination.

“Ahh… Al… Fuck!” Olivia exclaims as Alex starts to put more pressure down with her thumb and strokes Olivia’s swollen wall with her tongue. She continues this for a few more minutes, but Olivia is already so close and when Alex notices Olivia’s tensing of her thighs, she roughly changes course, moving to flick her clit with her tongue and plunging two fingers in, quickly followed by a third, curling them and stroking them along Olivia’s G-spot. That’s it.

“Baby, I’m going to… Alex!” Olivia yells, her back arching off the mattress. Alex doesn’t stop. She keeps up the motion of her fingers and tongue. If she… She stroked Olivia’s G-spot roughly again and can feel Olivia starting to come the second time.

“Al… If you don’t. Shit!” Alex smiles, pulling her lips away and quickly replacing them with her slicked up fingers. She rubs Olivia’s clit maidenly, refusing to slow down until she coaxes Olivia’s third orgasm out of her.

“A-” Is all Olivia manages this time, before collapsing with her third orgasm. This time, Alex does slow down, gently bringing Olivia down. She gently laps at the detective’s folds, cleaning her up, but being careful, knowing that Olivia’s oversensitive. It doesn’t quite work and they’re both shocked as a fourth, slightly weaker, orgasm comes out of Olivia. Alex cleans up, then kisses up Olivia’s body, kissing her on the lips.

“Th- Thank you.” Olivia murmurs out. Not quite capable of talking, ready to pass out.

“Love you.” Alex says.

“Lo-love yo-ou too.” Olivia says, her eyes quickly sliding shut. Alex chuckles slightly. Olivia’s forgotten all about the cuffs, about being naked, about being in the crib. Her plan worked. She smiles and slides the blanket up, covering up the brunette’s nakedness. No way is she sharing that with everyone in the squad. But she leaves Olivia cuffed and naked underneath. She puts the key on the stand next to Olivia’s bed. She then picks up Olivia’s clothes, putting them in a bag to bring home and replacing it with a fresh set. Then she kisses Olivia on the head one more time.

“Enjoy your revenge, honey.” She whispers, knowing Olivia heard it.

Olivia heard it alright, but it didn’t register until she was woken up the next morning with Elliot standing over her, laughing, holding the key, later demanding details.

Guess she had to think of a way to get Alex back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the end. I'm leaving Olivia's revenge up to your imagination!


End file.
